Dioscuri
by Kuroka
Summary: Percakapan pada suatu malam saat Akito hendak menjatuhkan diri. —Agito & Akito— #Collab Fic with Tsubaki Audhi


Air Gear (エア・ギア) © Oh! Great

******[DIOSCURI]**  
—an AgiAki oneshot—**  
**

by Kuroka & Tsubaki Audhi

* * *

Hembusan angin kencang menerpa tiap helai kebiruan milik Akito.

Saat ini, ia sedang duduk di ujung salah satu alat berat yang digunakan untuk membangun sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Kedua kakinya yang melayang di ujung alat berat tersebut bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang; seolah-olah sang pemilik regalia taring itu sedang bermain dengan sebuah ayunan (raksasa yang ketinggiannya mencapai 400 kaki).

"…Agito,"

"_Hm."_

"..Apa kau juga membenciku?"

"…_Ya."_

"Kalau begitu… sudah kuputuskan."

Akito bangkit dari posisinya semula, lalu berdiri dengan tegak di ujung alat berat tersebut. Angin malam yang menerpa tubuh ringkihnya seolah siap menerbangkan anak itu untuk jatuh kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba saja Agito berujar.

"—_Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"…Terbang?" jawab Akito singkat.

"_Itu bukan terbang, bodoh!" _sentak Agito tegas.

Akito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu apa?"

"_Jatuh."_

Akito tersenyum hambar.

"Tidak masalah, kan… jika aku jatuh dan mati. Toh, tak ada satu pun yang mencintaiku…"

Tak ada sepatah kata pun respon yang diucapkan oleh Agito setelah itu.

Akito menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan dan bersiap untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah.

"…_F*ck,"_

"—Eh?"

"_Dasar t*lol. Kalau kau mati, aku juga bakal mati, tahu…!"_

Akito tertegun di tempatnya.

"Tapi… bukankah kalau kita mati… kita berdua akan sama-sama bisa terbang..?"

"_F*ck," _umpat Agito pelan. _"…Itulah kenapa aku membencimu."_

Akito merasa ada sesuatu yang melilit ketika Agito mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu…" tutur Akito dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "..bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa Agito membenciku…?"

Agito kembali bungkam untuk kedua kalinya.

"…Agito?"

Terdengar suara Agito yang mengumpat pelan sebelum ia mulai berbicara, _"—Itu karena kau selalu berpikir dan bertindak seperti orang t*lol, tahu..!"_ Agito berseru nyaring dalam pikiran mereka.

Akito tersenyum tipis. Sesaat, matanya berkelana menghadap langit. "Jadi… Agito benci orang t*lol, ya?" gumamnya perlahan, "…Wah, aku baru tahu itu. Kalau be—"

_"__—__Selain itu,"_ potong Agito tanpa perasaan. Ia tahu Akito pasti akan menghentikan ucapannya begitu ia potong. _"Aku benci senyum bodohmu itu! Selalu saja muncul di mimpiku tiap malam, tahu! Juga wajah sok polosmu itu! Pikiranku tak pernah jernih karena wajahmu! Aku benci kau! Benar-benar membencimu dari hatiku yang terdalam!"  
_  
Agito terdiam cukup lama setelahnya, seolah-olah ia sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Sial, tadi itu rangkaian kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkannya. Terlebih lagi, tadi ia berbicara sambil berteriak.

Akito tak merespon perkataan Agito barusan. Ia tetap menatap langit malam yang terhampar luas di atasnya. Sunyi kembali menghinggapi, membuat Agito lama-lama merasa tidak betah. Akhirnya ia kembali membuat bahan obrolan yang baru; siapa tahu dengan melakukannya maka ia bisa menghambat Akito untuk meneruskan tindakan bodohnya—yaitu menerjunkan diri secara bebas ke bawah.

_"…Hei, Akito."_

Pelan, Akito menutup matanya. Membiarkan angin malam membelai rambut dan menyentuh pipinya hingga terasa dingin. "Ya?" kemudian menyahut tanpa sedikit pun bergerak.

Agito menatapnya datar, dalam pikiran mereka, tentu saja. _"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau ingin terbang, bukan?" _bertanya seolah-olah tidak pernah menyangkal pernyataan Akito di awal pembicaraan mereka.

Kini, Akito mendongak, memandangi bintang. "Memang, lalu?" ujarnya tenang, "Bukankah tadi Agito sendiri yang bilang aku tidak terbang, tapi jatuh?"

_"Jelas saja aku bilang begitu,"_ kata Agito, mencibir. Tapi Akito tidak begitu mempedulikan ejekannya._ "Sebab, mau dibilang apa juga, hiu itu tidak bisa terbang."_

Akito membulatkan mata, berpikir sejenak. Spontan ia mendengus dan menertawai argumen dari Agito. "…Kau salah, Agito. Hiu itu terbang juga, lho," tawanya, kecil memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Agito tersinggung.

_"..Ha? Apa kau bodoh?! Hiu itu bukan burung, jadi dia tidak bisa terbang!"_ sergah Agito, bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya karena dia merasa paling benar. Tipikal dirinya sekali.

Akito mengangkat satu jari, menyentuhkannya di dagunya sendiri. "Humm, Hiu juga terbang, kok. Tapi di dalam air,"

Sedangkan sosok yang berada dalam pikirannya, menolak mentah-mentah argumen Akito._ "F*ck! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Itu namanya berenang! Akh! Kau terlalu bodoh sampai terasa menyebalkan! Aku benci kau!"_ berteriak frustasi sembari membalikkan badan.

Akito tersenyum, tidak menertawai. Ia tulus tersenyum dari dalam hatinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Agito."

Sementara itu, sosok yang satunya lagi sudah tak lagi menemani. Entah membenci, atau mengakui.

Akito tak jadi menjatuhkan diri. Ia kembali menatap langit sendiri. Langit malam mungkin bagus baginya untuk mengusir sepi.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

Authoress's Note:

_Thanks for RnR! _Lalu, maaf karena tiba-tiba saja kami berdua muncul di fandom ini dan meninggalkan jejak berupa sebuah fic di sini. Kalau boleh buka kartu, sebetulnya fic ini dibuat begitu saja alias tanpa direncanakan sama sekali—makanya, terlihat dari jumlah katanya yang tidak terlalu banyak ini.

Mungkin sekian saja dari kami, _hope all of you enjoy reading it~_


End file.
